


[VID] Alone We Can't Decide

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Пока одни мечутся между Светом и Тьмой, другие ведут вперёд Первый Орден.While ones rushing between Light and Dark, others leading First Order forward.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195784
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Божественный спецквест Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[VID] Alone We Can't Decide

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжительность: 1:00  
> Вес: 93,2 МБ  
> Исходники:  
> аудио: PowerWolf - Catholic in the Morning... Satanist at Night  
> видео: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker  
> Для русских субтитров использован перевод [XergeN из Ганцевич](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/author/?id=3804%22%3EXergeN)  
> [с сайта](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/p/powerwolf/catholic_in_the_morning_satanist_at_night.html).

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Если вам понравилась эта работа, вы можете за нее [проголосовать](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/edit).


End file.
